Batman
| age = 32Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13066". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-27. | race = Human | designation = 02 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Dark brown | relatives = Dick Grayson (adopted son) | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Martial Arts expert, Master detective | equipment = Batarangs | first = 101 | voice = Bruce Greenwood }} Batman (real name Bruce Wayne) is a legendary crime-fighting hero in Gotham City, and a of the Justice League.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. He is Robin's mentor, and is responsible for assigning missions to the Team.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-02). Ask Greg question #12923. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-04. In his civilian guise as Bruce Wayne, he runs the company Wayne Tech, which has offices in Metropolis, Gotham City and Philadelphia. Batman is the leader of the Justice League, having been formally elected. However, he is not the only leader that the League has ever had. Other than the leader, all members of the Justice League are considered equals. Personality Batman has a strict by the book personality. He rarely smiles and keeps a cool head in almost every situation. Despite this, he is not above showing kindness, as he raised Robin like his son. His role and personality as a mentor to the Team shows him to be a very stern general and taskmaster, yet surprisingly understanding authority figure. He is quick to issue orders and expects them to be followed with no questions asked, but he does listen and at times even accept the opinions of younger heroes. His natural commanding presence and intimidating personality commands respect from the Team, but he rarely if ever abuses or lords his authority unfairly over them. In fact, even when the Team makes mistakes on their missions, he makes certain to still praise them on what they did right, as well as educate them on what they didn't. Batman also seems to take a personal interest in the young heroes beyond their work as covert agents for the Justice League. Aside from Robin, he's taken an interest in trying to help Superboy and Superman connect, suggesting to Clark to try and help the newly born clone, and playing the role of a father figure. He also subtly consoles Superboy himself, stating the eventually the whole League (i.e. Superman) will be impressed in time, and reminding him that Kryptonians "have very hard heads". Also importantly he was able to sense that the Team's failure to apprehend Clayface was do to Aqualad being distracted about Atlantis. He is particularly fatherly towards Robin, setting aside time once to play basketball with him when sensing that he is jealous of Aqualad, who gets attention from Batman as the leader of the Team. Characteristics Batman is a tall, dark and imposing figure with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark grey costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest. His costume is laced with many seams that are lined with Kevlar, as he constantly is forced to go up against armed opponents. Batman also wears a black cowl at all times to hide his identity. When out of costume, Bruce normally wears dark suits, with white shirt and dark gray ties. He still wears his trademark scowl at these times as well. He is also shown to wear casual clothes at home. History Early life Batman began his crimefighting career at the age of 21, eleven years before the start of the series.Weisman, Greg (2011-07-25). "Question #13401". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-17. Batman was a founding member of the Justice League, . Batman deduced the high profile status of the Justice League prevented its members from stopping more and more criminals. Present Batman and Robin arrived on time to defeat Mr. Freeze before he did more damage to the people. They later met up with Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow, Speedy, Flash and Kid Flash, intent on giving the four sidekicks a tour of the Hall of Justice, the Justice League's faux headquarters. But when Batman attempted to conduct a meeting amongst the fellow League members, Speedy exploded in anger at the adults and to a lesser extent the other sidekicks, stating he wanted full League Membership, instead of being treated like children. Soon after Speedy's departure, the Justice League was called away on a mission, while a secondary situation involving a fire at Cadmus Labs occurred. Batman in particular was concerned about the Cadmus situation, but the other mission was a more immediate threat. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash decided to infiltrate Cadmus where they uncovered the hidden genomorph project and more importantly Project Kr, a successful attempt to clone Superman. The four teen heroes defeated Cadmus and their leader Mark Desmond, shortly before the League showed up. The young heroes confronted their mentors about the way they had been treated and stated that together they had formed a powerful team, and that it was time they were treated as partners rather than sidekicks. Batman was left to ponder this. Batman and the League eventually conceded to the idea, and opted to turn the group of teen heroes into the Justice League's covert black-ops team. They then gave them the new team their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member: Miss Martian. On July 22, Batman's first mission for the Team involved them going to the island of Santa Prisca to investigate mysterious activity involving the Neo steroid Venom. Prior to leaving, Robin asked who would lead, but Batman and Red Tornado both opted to let the Team figure that out for themselves. When the Team returned to Mount Justice, Batman drilled them on what they did wrong, telling them that they would each be getting a report on their many mistakes. The Team failed to perform the recon that they had initially be ordered to, but they did keep Bane and Kobra from succeeding in their schemes, to which Batman commended them and their leader Aqualad. Bruce was in his office when he saw that a bus was about to plummet from a bridge. He prepared his bat-suit, but Superboy and Superman appeared in time. Batman observed Superboy attempt to help Superman deal with a disaster on a Metropolis bridge. He watched with disappointment as Superman rejected Superboy's pleas for help in learning about his powers, and then flew off. Batman made a note to talk to Superman about it later. Batman interrupted and cuts Black Canary's training session short to inform the Team of the Leagues recent confrontation with Amazo. After explaining what they should do, he sent the coordinates to his location Later, at Litchfield County, Batman gave the green-light to the Team to begin their mission to protect the dismantled Amazo robot. As the rest of the League members departed, Batman made sure to stop Superman, intending to talk to him. Batman took Superman to Bibbo's Diner in their respective secret identities of Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. There, Bruce confronted Clark about Superboy, stating that the boy needed help and more importantly his father. Clark exploded with anger, denying that he was Superboy's father and refusing to take responsibility for him, instead pushing that duty on Batman and Red Tornado. Clark then left. The Team succeeded in their mission (eventually), with Batman again commending the Team on the League's behalf stating they were impressed. When Superboy asked if the League included everyone (i.e. Superman), Batman stated that eventually the entire League would be, stating that Kryptonians "have very hard heads". He also told them that there was no shame in asking for help, as that was the purpose of The League. Robin interjected, as even if they did, they would never have the opportunity to ask, because the League was constantly following and babysitting them. Robin brought out an arrow as proof of Green Arrow's interference. Green Arrow denied this by showing his arrows, which was different from the one Robin held. The Team came to the conclusion that it was Speedy, but Batman and Green Arrow looked at each other, seemingly knowing whose arrow it actually was. On August 8, Batman later approved the addition of a new member to the Team Artemis before sending the Team on a protection mission of Dr. Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows. Green Arrow and Artemis herself claimed that she was Green Arrow's niece, which Red Arrow later determined it to be a cover story. Red Arrow assumed that Batman knew the real reason for her appointment. The Team's next mission involved going up against the monstrous Clayface in a Gotham warehouse. Unfortunately, the Team failed to apprehend Clayface, due to Aqualad's failure to lead, resulting in Batman himself having to step in to save them. After the mission, Batman confronted Aqualad about him not concentrating on the job. Aqualad apologized for the teams failure, but Batman interjected. He told him the Team performed adequately and that it was his failure to lead that made them fail. Aqualad admitted this, and revealed that his thoughts for quite a while had been on Atlantis. Batman coldly told him that if his mind was not on his job 100 percent of the time, he should just walk away. He allowed Aqualad to make the decision of where he wanted to be: with the Team or back home in Atlantis. Robin meanwhile, who was starting to feel resentful of Aqualad gaining more attention from Batman, began to demonstrate the resentment in the Wayne Manor gym. Wishing to try and ease his anger, Bruce had Alfred Pennyworth summon Dick to the basketball court, and offered to play a one-on-one game with the boy, claiming it to be "training". This did much to lighten Dick's attitude. Later on, Batman sent the Team to Bialya to investigate a power surge they detected. The League had no clearance to enter the country due to Queen Bee refusing to allow League activity there, so the Team was sent instead. He ordered the Team to keep the radio silent at all times. While there, the Team suffered a mind-wipe at the hands of Psimon. Thankfully, Miss Martian and Superboy defeated him. Powers and abilities Few of Batman's abilities have been demonstrated thus far. As a human, he has no superhuman powers, but has trained extensively and is shown defeating opponents far larger and more powerful than himself. Batman is Robin's teacher, and has taught him numerous skills including lock-picking and how to effectively disappear in jungle. * Leadership: Batman is able to lead both the justice league and young justice at the same time and without flaw. * Intimidation: Batman leads a very powerful presence his enemies know to fear him and his friends know too respect him because nobody messes with The Batman. * Peak human conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training over his life, Batman has exercised physical form to perfection. ** Speed: Batman is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a man of his age. ** Endurance: Batman's endurance is at the peak of his age and size able to run, move and fight for long periods. ** Agility: Batman has proven to be at the peak of human agility, able to perform amazing feats such as leaping high enough into the air in his battle against Mr. Freeze. ** Durability: Batman is capable of taking a great deal of physical abuse for someone his age. ** Strength: Batman's physical strength are above most men his age as his is able to strike various enemies down with a single blow and overpower even some superhumans. * Master acrobat: Batman has proven to be able to perform amazing aerial maneuvers and flips. * Martial arts: Batman is considered to be one of the best martial artists, is shown as a highly skilled fighter, and has trained Robin himself. * Master of stealth: Batman is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. * Escape artistry: Batman is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in rather impressive time, and has educated Robin in the art as well. * Detective skills: Batman is known as the World's Greatest Detective, and has trained Robin extensively in deductive reasoning. * Excellent strategist: He is an excellent strategist having shown to take Clayface down in less than 10 seconds, making use of Clayface's weakness to electricity, when the entire Team were all defeated by Clayface. * Expert mechanic and vehicle driver: Batman has an arsenal of vehicles and weapons that he uses regularly and has taught Robin to use as well. * Master hacker and computer technician: Batman owns one of the world's leading technical companies in the world, Wayne Tech, and his company is responsible for much of the Justice League's tech. He has also trained Robin in hacking and computer skills. Equipment Batman, being a normal human being with no super powers, carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt and relies on other custom tech, such as his Batarangs. For transport and combat he has a jet plane equipped with custom weapons. Relationships Robin Although the exact history of his relationship with Robin has not yet been revealed, it is implied that Batman took Dick Grayson in at a young age, and spent many years educating and training him in his role as Robin. Batman's general opinion of Robin, although rarely stated vocally, is high. When working in the field, they behave as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seems to try and treat Robin as a partner, rather than simply a sidekick, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceding to his points should they prove correct or logical. Batman seems to view Robin as a natural leader of the Team, but has not pushed him into the role. Batman acts like a father to Robin. When Batman told Robin to leave so that he could speak to Aqualad, Robin became angry and jealous because of Aqualad receiving more of Batman's attention than he did. Noticing this, Batman asked Robin to play basketball with him in the Wayne Manor backyard, calling it to be a 'training' exercise for hand-eye coordination. Superman Superman and Batman seem to share a respectable working relationship, although they seem to rarely see eye to eye on methods to dealing with situations, both in the field and off, but they are willing to hear each other out, and defer opinion to one another depending on the situation. In recent time, Batman has grown concerned about Superman's behavior, regarding the introduction of his clone, Superboy. The fact Superman has actively avoided the boy and even attempted to pass him off on people like Batman and Red Tornado, has led Batman to attempt to talk to him about it, stating "This boy needs his father". Unfortunately, this statement resulted in Superman angrily denying responsibility for the boy before storming off. Still, Batman remains optimistic that Superman would eventually accept Superboy. Superboy Upon their initial meeting, Batman showed obvious signs of mistrust regarding Superboy, initially calling him "it" and not addressing him as a person. However, when Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash stood up for Superboy and made their intention to form their own team clear, Batman has apparently grown to respect the young clone. Batman's initial intent of treating Superboy like an agent soon grew into concern for the boy's well being after seeing Superboy attempt to seek mentorship from Superman after they saved a school bus in Metropolis. Batman confronted Superman about his distant behavior regarding Superboy, only to be rebuffed. Later, Batman consoled Superboy subtly by stating that eventually the entire League (i.e. Superman) would eventually become "impressed" in time, and reminding him that Kryptonians "have very hard heads". Aqualad For the most part Batman and Aqualad's relationship is a very formal one, due to the fact that in the Team dynamic, Batman is the general and Aqualad is the field commander. As such, Batman seems to take a great deal of interest in grooming Aqualad to be a proper leader (much to Robin's occasional annoyance and dismay), speaking to him often in private regarding issues in the Team's running. Due to the great responsibility regards as field leader, Batman also seems to expect a great deal more from Aqualad, and as a result is forced to question Aqualad's ability to lead when he becomes homesick. This results in Batman giving him the ultimatum of selecting between leading the Team or going back to Atlantis. In the end, Aqualad chooses to remain with the Team, which gains Batman's silent approval. Alfred Pennyworth Alfred is the butler of the Wayne family and primary caregiver for both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. His history with them has not been revealed yet, however he seems to take a great interest in their well-being and pride in their relationship as a father and son, smiling as Bruce offers to play basketball with Dick, while claiming it's training. Appearances (Flashback)| (Flashback)|108|109|111| (no lines)|113|114}} Production notes * Batman is voiced by Bruce Greenwood, who reprises his role from Batman: Under the Red Hood. Notes * Batman's personality is in some ways softer than he is normally portrayed. Where in other versions of the character he is completely cold, manipulative and at times inconsiderate, here Batman seems more willing to listen to others, and is quick to compliment people on their actions. He also is more optimistic than other versions of the character. * Batman and Green Arrow are the only two Justice League members without any physical powers, just like their sidekicks, Robin, Speedy and Artemis. * Batman's role as "general" for the Team is actually similar to his role in the comics as leader of the Outsiders. Appearances in other media * This is the 14th animated incarnation of Bruce Wayne as Batman. Previous versions have included The Adventures of Batman, The Batman/Superman Hour, Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder, The Scooby-Doo Movies, The Super Friends, DC Animated Universe series (Batman: The Animated Series and the film, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, The New Batman Adventures, Justice League/''Justice League Unlimited'', Batman Beyond, Static Shock), Batman Gotham Knight, The Batman, Justice League: The New Frontier, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Batman: Under the Red Hood, the Superman/Batman movies (Public Enemies & Apocalypse). Batman's shadow also made a very obscure "cameo" 15th animated appearance in an episode of Teen Titans. * Batman has appeared in numerous live-action series and movies including the 1943 Batman serials, the 1949 Batman & Robin Serials, the Adam West Batman TV series and film, the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher films (Batman, Batman Returns, Batman Forever, and Batman & Robin), and the Christopher Nolan films (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises). He also had a cameo appearance in the short-lived Birds of Prey TV show. References Category:A to Z Category:Gotham City residents Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League